The Legends of Fairy Tail
by Corey02195157
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke died during their battle but the sage of six paths give them a second at life were they was sent to the future we are their are legends Op/godlike Naruto and Sasuke Naruto/harem Sasuke/harem just doing this for fun
1. Chapter 1

**Alright time to do this**

 **This takes place after the fight at the final valley and 4 years after the tenrou group left for the s-class trials**

 **Oh yeah go check out she heroes in fairy tail to see what Naruto and Sasuke or not cause I will tell you in this chapter**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or fairy tail their belong their respective owners**

* * *

Naruto verse

"NARUTO!"Sasuke yelled

"SASUKE!"Naruto yelled

As their attacks collided making a big light circle

As they lay both tired and beat up very very badly

"Look like this is the end."Naruto said

"Yeah Naruto you were a very good friend and rival."Sasuke said

"Hey Sasuke let get everyone out of the genjutsu before we die."Naruto said

As they get everyone out of the genjutsu before closing their eyes

They died on this actually day were they will be remembered as the strongest ninjas in history Naruto Uzumakl and Sasuke Uchina

* * *

In the afterlife

"Ugh where am I?"Naruto said

"Thats what I want to know."Sasuke said

"Good job Naruto and Sasuke."Said a voice

Naruto and Sasuke eyes widened

"Great grandpa?!"Naruto said in shocked

"What are you doing here?!"Sasuke asked

"To congratulate you for sealing my mother and not that only that to give a second chance in life."The sage of six paths said

They eyes widened even more

"And giving you new powers like kamui, byuagken,rinne-sharagin,eternal mangekou sharagin,sharagin,kamui,Susanoo,perfect susanoo,and other moves Sasuke have...Naruto."The old man explained

"And Sasuke you will have transformations and abilities Naruto have...Sasuke and don't worry you will have y'all old abilities but when you seal Kaguya both of you has her abilities."

"Wait a minute we got our arms back."Naruto said but something was different it was his other arm it has the yin symbol on his left palm

And Sasuke have the yang symbol on his right hand

"Yes that too,but I'm sending you to the the future and here your new clothes."As he handed their clothes

(The clothes are both from Naruto:the last)

"Now bye and oh yeah join a guild called fairy tail."The sage of six paths said

* * *

Fairy tail verse with Naruto and Sasuke

They were in a forest

"Hmm...Sasuke let stay here for 4 years to train our new abilities."Naruto said

"Sure."Sasuke said

* * *

4 years later

Naruto and Sasuke was train for next four years

"Chirodi!"Sasuke said while byuagken in his right eye and mangekou sharagin in his left eye

Naruto dodge it

"Rasegan!"Naruto said while in sage mode

Sasuke dodge it

"That's enough training...lets head to fairy tail."Sasuke said

As they headed towards fairy tail

* * *

Magnologia

"So this is Magnologia...it's beautiful than I thought."Naruto said in awe

"Hmph...I guess you can say that."Sasuke said

People was looking at them crazy

"I wonder why people looking us crazy."Naruto thought

"Excuse us do you know where we can find fairy tail?"Sasuke asked

"No w-way...you are the legendary Sasuke Uchina and Naruto Uzuamki."The random person said

"Why you want join that weak guild why won't join sabertooth they'd deserve legends like you."Another random man said

"Just give us directions."Naruto said annoyed

* * *

Few minutes later

Naruto and Sasuke finally made it to the guild

"Well time for our big introduction."Naruto said

When they enter in they saw Romeo grab them by the shirt by twilight orge mages

"Please let my son go."Macro said

"We let him go if this month bill."said Teebo

Naruto had enough of it he jumped up in the air to prepare his attack

"Rasegan."Naruto said

As he hit them in which got knocked out

"That's pretty easy...And you only had to use one jutus."Sasuke said

The whole guild jaws dropped they couldn't believe they had legends standing right there

"Uh...Excuse me we like to join." Naruto said

"Sure...Kinana give there guild stamps."Marco said

"Where would you want them?"Kinana asked

"Orange on my right shoulder."Naruto said

"Black on my left shoulder."Sasuke said

"Welcome to fairy tail."Marco said

As they break out into cheers

* * *

Few weeks later

The news spread like wildfire that Naruto and Sasuke join fairy tail

Many people couldn't believe that the legendary heroes of the ninja age is here

Sasuke and Naruto has done many missions together or alone in which case that get a lot money to buy a mansion heck they even did ten year quests and one hundred year quests

In which they got done in a few minutes together or alone

Now the grand magic games is coming up

The whole guild was in the guild standing up to see who participating in the grand magic games

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Loke."

"Bisca."

"Alzack."

"We won't disappoint you."They said all together as everyone leave to go train

Naruto and Sasuke was about to leave until Loke stopped them

"Can't let leave yet we haven't met yet my name is Loke and I'm celestial spirit."

"Well nice to meet you and how everyone know our names."Naruto said confused

"You are legends everyone thought you was myths but it turns out both of you are real and I can show you to my friends."

"Sure."Sasuke said

"But I must warn you our realm is slower than earthland time."

Naruto eyes morphed into kamui to use it to stop time and it worked.

"Alright time to go...grab onto me."Loke said

As they leave

* * *

Celestial spirit realm

As they arrived

"Wow this is amazing."Naruto said

Sasuke said nothing but see around the realm

As all celestial spirits they was shocked to see they was real

"Hmph let party."Celestial spirit king said

As they party Naruto and Sasuke was enjoying the celestial spirits asked what was there adventures

Naruto and Sasuke answer them all

Aquarius,Aries,and Virgo was falling in love for Naruto

Mama Pisecs,Libra,and Ophicus was falling in love for Sasuke

"Well goodbye the food was delicious."Naruto said

"I guess you right."Sasuke said

As they kamui out there

* * *

One month later

It was time for the grand magic games

Now 7th fairy tail

6th quetro carbbus

5th blue Pegasus

4th mermaids heel

3rd raven tail

2th lamia scale

1st sabertooth

The first match fairy tail Sasuke Uchiha vs Mermaid heel Kagura Mizukami

"It be honor to fight a legendary hero."Kagura said

"Hmph...don't disappoint me."Sasuke said

"Fight."The pumpkin said

* * *

 **Alright done with first chapter**

 **Sorry if I op characters but I love op my favorite characters**

 **So hope I you enjoy it**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So wonder this take place before tenrou group came back but I will have a timeskip to the next three years and people recognize Naruto with his wild spiky blond hair and Sasuke by his power that he giving off and why people not scared Naruto and Sasuke are alive for 1000 years well people think Sasuke and Naruto are immortal and really well they are**

 **Now Naruto and Sasuke harem**

 **Naruto harem:Yukino,Lucy,Juvia,Erza,Millianna,Evergreen,Meredy,Cana,Brandish,Dimaria,Sherry,Jenny,Aries,Virgo,Aquarius,and Hisui**

 **Sasuke harem:Kagura,Wendy,Chelia,Levy,Libra,Pisces,Opichus,Irene,Mirajane,Minerva,Sorano,Layla,Flare,Sayla,Kyouka**

* * *

Sasuke vs Kagura and Naruto vs Lyon

Kagura dashed towards Sasuke prepare to swing

She swing the sword and Sasuke blocked with his sword

"I can tell your eyes is full of vengeance and hatered."Sasuke said before kicking her in the gut

"How do you know?"Kagura asked

"I been down that road before trust me it not a good thing to revenge."

"You don't know what I have been through."

"Look my brother wipe out my entire clan and since then I always hate my brother but then I got my revenge and i was happy but i learn the truth why my brother did that...and I regretted doing that so I stopped holding grudges and I move on from that thanks to Naruto."

Kagura was shocked to hear some of Sasuke story and she was hesitating to stopped holding grudges on Jellal then she made a decision

"I stopped holding grudges on Jellal but I still want to fight you...the Legendary Sasuke Uchina."

"If you wish."

Sasuke and Kagura swing swords at the same time and started to fight insane speeds

Kagura move in lighting speed surprising Sasuke

She appear behind Sasuke and swing her at him unfortunately he blocked it with his sword

"She fast?!Well I have a move to keep up with her."Sasuke thought as his eyes morphed into sharagin phase one

Sasuke kicked her in the gut which sent her flying in the wall

"Sharingan huh?You your eyes to follow my movement."Kagura said

He didn't have time to answer instead he kicked her

"Gravity change x20!"Kagura shouted

The gravity increase on the field to make Sasuke body heavy unfortunately it didn't effect Sasuke not even a bit

"She change gravity to make move body impressive magic however it don't effect me."Sasuke thought and decided to end this fight

Sasuke telported behind Kagura and decided to end this

"Fire Style:Fire Ball Jutsu!"Sasuke shouted as the attack hit her and knocking her out

"Sasuke earn ten points."Chapti said

"Hmph you strong but not strong enough to defeat me."Sasuke said while walking off

"Good job Sasuke."Naruto said

Sasuke didn't reply

 **Naruto from Fairy tail vs Lyon from Lamia Scale**

Naruto was walking with his hands behind his head

"So we fighting huh?Well I wish you good luck."Naruto said with a smile

"This finally my chance to prove I'm stronger than Ur."Lyon thought

"BEGIN!"

"Ice make:Dragon!"Lyon shouted as a the dragon charge at Naruto who just jump out the way

"Lava Style:Rasenshiruken!"Naruto shouted as Naruto attack melts Lyon

Naruto teleported behind Lyon and punched him in the face and sending him flying to the wall

"You stronger than I expected ."Lyon said

"Thanks you pretty strong too."Naruto said

"Ice Make:Eagles!"Lyon shouted

The eagles attack Naruto but Naruto dodge them

"Rasegan!"As Naruto throw the rasegan at Lyon

"Ice Make:Shield!"But the rasegan was too strong break the shield and hit Lyon bloody and beaten

"Damn it he too strong but I was supposed to suppress Ur I'm really that weak...No I will beat him."Lyon thought

"I will not give up."Lyon said

"Determination I like that."Naruto said as he enter sage mode

Naruto move in high speeds that not even a wizard saint can't see

He appear in front of Lyon and punch him in the gut making Lyon spit a mixture of blood and saliva and grab by the the wrist and punch him in the face sending face first in the ground

Lyon got me up and try to punch him in the face but Naruto didn't flinch one bit

Naruto tripped him and then kick him in the gut

"Water Style:Water Dragon Jutsu!"As Naruto attack hit Lyon knocking him out instantly

"Naruto earns ten points!"

"Good job Naruto."Loki said

"You did incredible."Alzack and Bisca said

"It no problem really."Naruto said

"That the end of day one."

"Hmm...Let go guys."Sasuke said

* * *

 **Done with this chapter sorry I haven't updated this story but now I did**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
